As used in this application, the term “mobile structure” is intended to encompass any structure, including a living, working, or storage area, that is mobile, i.e., capable of being pulled or towed (e.g., with a hitch). Thus, a “mobile structure,” as the term is used herein, includes trailers, campers, recreational vehicles, mobile laboratories, and mobile medical units, among other things.
Mobile structures are typically inferior to more permanent structures. For example, mobile structures typically have less structural stability, fewer floor plan options, and smaller interior space.
To increase the usable interior space, some mobile structures expand when they arrive at their destination. For example, some mobile structures include pop-out rooms or slide-out rooms. However, the size, stability, and accessibility of such pop-out rooms and slide-out rooms is limited.